Hyperactive Nutcase is What They Call Me
by Jeffthemaicalpegacorn
Summary: A few years after the Winx graduate from Alfea, a new adventure begins. But what if the new hero is a hyperactive nutcase?
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the large campus of Alfea in front of me. I then looked at the crowd of freshman standing in the quad in a line, waiting to be checked in. I took in their clothes, they were nothing like mine. Most of them wore light, pastel colored dresses. I was wearing bright pink skinny jeans, a neon purple shirt covered by a torn electric blue vest, and two knee high shoes covered in drawings, one bright yellow, and the other neon green. My light brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

When I stepped through the blue wing-shaped gates of Alfea, everyone stopped talking and stared at me. I had a bounce in my step. Well, I always do. Being the fairy of energy means that I'm always hyper and happy. It also means I have ADHD and ADD. I looked at everyone and smiled a big, warm smile, my electric blue lipstick a burst of color against my white teeth.

"Name and Realm, please." A grumpy sounding voice ahead of me asked. "Jenisa of Azmere." I told her, my hazel eyes shining. "Yes, you're on the list. You may come in." She told me, then let me through.

My mouth dropped open in awe as I surveyed the huge campus. I suddenly had the urge to sprint around. It was just too much to ignore. So, making sure that I wouldn't hit anyone, I started to run, faster and faster and faster until there was a cloud of dust in the quad. I laughed like a maniac as I bolted up the stairs and burst into my room, crashing into the chair and landing face first into the table.

"So you must be our last roommate, Jenisa. Well, I'm Ella, this is Hattie, and Megan. I'm the fairy of love, Hattie is the fairy of happiness, and Megan is the fairy of literature." A tall, blond girl introduced everyone in the room to me. I shook my head as I stood up, and waved happily to everyone. I then picked up my bag, ran into my room that I shared with Megan, threw the suitcase onto the empty bed, then sprinted back out to give everyone a hug. I made Ella laugh, Hattie smile, and Megan drop her book. Hattie had fiery red hair, and was a little short for her age. Megan had dark brown hair that went to her shoulders, and cute purple glasses. Megan wore jeans and a simple white shirt and sandals. Hattie wore light purple leggings with a pink skirt, and a blue and white striped top, while Ella wore pink jeans and a hot pink shirt.

"Well, hi! Hi hi hi hi hi hi HI! I told them. They all seemed a little startled by my hyperactivity, but I was used to those stares. "So, you're the fairy of energy, am I right?" Hattie asked. I nodded. "Well, let's hope you don't get the urge to sprint during class." Ella joked. We all laughed. I immediately knew that I was going to have a great time with my roommates.


	2. Chapter 2

We talked and laughed. I told everyone my funny stories from my home of Azmere, the realm of life. I found out that Megan was from Litment, Hattie was from Happnessessia, and Ella was from Retent.

"Oh, guys! We should probably be heading to the dining hall, the Welcoming Party's gonna start soon!" Hattie suddenly said. I looked at my watch. Then I realized that I don't have a watch.

"Oh, um, okay! Let's go on an ADVENTURE!" I exclaimed.

"Okay... Follow Captain Hyper!" Ella joked.

"Maybe you should have been the fairy of humor. Or laughter. That seems to fit you well." Megan replied calmly. She turned to me.

"I seriously don't see how you can be so hyper. It just doesn't make sense..." She told me. I cocked my head to the right, showing pure confusion.

"Oh, I think I know how!" I said. Megan looked at me expectantly.

"Well, I have ADHD, so maybe that's it... And I have a bowl of sugar for breakfast every morning." I told her. She laughed.

"That's highly unlikely. I mean, the ADHD I can perfectly see, but a bowl of sugar for breakfast EVERY morning? You'd be, no offense, fat." I huffed at her, annoyed for not believing me.

"It's true. But I do sprint a lot, actually, I'm a track-and-field runner back on Azmere!" I said as I walked out the door. After a few seconds nobody else came. I poked my head back into the room.

"Coming?" I asked.

* * *

"Hello everyone! I'm Miss Faragonda, the Headmistress here at Alfea. I would like to welcome you all here! Now that that's out of the way, it's time to party!" I kinda accidentally toned out the Headmistress. My head shot up when the woman that had checked me in walked up to the podium.

"Not just yet. I'd like to go over the rules before we begin. First rule..." I naturally toned out the rules. I'm a 'the only rule is there are no rules!' kind of gal!

"And lastly, no annoying sounds." She finished. I had a question. I raised my hand high up in the air and waved it around frantically.

"I don't POSSIBLY see how there could be any questions on rules, but what?" The woman asked, clearly annoyed.

"Does this count as annoying?" I then slapped my hands on my cheeks while clicking my tongue against the roof of my mouth. She sighed and shook her head in annoyance. A teacher with long silver hair and a scarlet hat sighed, a leprechaun covered his ears playfully, a man in a white suit held up his hand, but an elf with long orange brown hair laughed, as well as Headmistress Faragonda. Suddenly the woman stepped down from the stage and walked straight to me, then grabbed my hands.

"Very." She said in an icy tone. I shrank back into myself. I tucked my arms inside my shirt, then put my head in. I heard the woman say "What the...?" I had to refrain from laughing. All the other teachers laughed.

"What's your name, dear?" Ms. Faragonda asked. I popped my head out of my shirt like a groundhog coming out of the ground.

"Jenisa of Azmere!" I replied. She laughed.

"Griselda, Azmere is the realm of life, and Jenisa is the fairy of energy. She's going to be bouncy!" She told the strict woman.

"Yep! Bouncy, bouncy bouncy! Like a rabbit! Or a kangaroo, or something that's bouncy. Hey, would you trust me with sugar?" I suddenly asked. Faragonda and Griselda, as well as the other professors quickly shook their heads.

"Good! Now, I'm hungry. Can we eat now?" Ms. Faragonda smiled and nodded.

"Woohoo!" I screamed. I jumped up from my table and ran to the buffet line. As the teachers saw my bright, eccentric clothing, they stared. As I piled my plate high with cookies and cake and all things sugary, I noticed the stares I was getting.

"Don't worry! I will get veggies... Just later. Oh, my clothes? I like neon. It's happy and fun and party-ish. Um... yeah. SWAGGLE!" I told them, breaking the awkward silence.

"Alright. Let's get to eating. Everybody, go get food! It's time to have some fun!"


End file.
